Annie
by JohnandVan
Summary: A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson. Now she and her friend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson, now she and her friend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to OLTL, and the author creates all others.

Annie: by JohnandVan

**Prologue:**

Samantha had to move quickly, watching for him everywhere they went. She was running out of money, and she couldn't afford to keep moving with Annie much longer. Annie was always hungry, what little food she managed to get was not enough for her child. Her only hope was her sister, Evangeline. Going to her mother was not an option. Even though they had been very close at one time. She remembered the pain, of knowing that something precious between them had been broken--- trust.

"_Sam, you can't expect me to just help you out, Gabe is trouble, anyone can see that. He doesn't even treat you right, on his good days."_

"_Vangie, he loves me, all I need is for you to explain to the folks how much he means to me."_

"_I can't Sam, I love you too much to support you in this."_

"_Can't you just take some time, and think about what you're doing."_

"_I want him Vangie, and he wants me, I'm moving in with him. I just thought you of all people would understand. Oh, I forgot, for you to be in love the man has to be perfect."_

"_Sam, Evangeline sighed, that's not fair, I'm only thinking of you. Don't you think I've noticed how many times you've covered up bruises? I can't ignore it Sam, how can you?"_

"_Look don't you get it, he is passionate, he may get a little emotional but he would never hurt me."_

"_Look, Sam I know you think you know him, but once a man hits you they don't stop. It gets worse, and you are my sister and I will not support you on this. I love you too much."_

"_Well, then, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I don't have a sister anymore. Do you really want that Vangie?_

"_I don't. But if that is what you want, then you are on your own. Just know that I love you and if you every need me, no matter what I will be there for you." _

Now, here she was in Llanveiw. If only she had listened to Vangie, all those years ago. How different would her life have been?

Chapter 1

**_She was a pretty little thing about five years old. She knew she was not supposed to move from this spot. She didn't understand why she was left and tears were streaming down her beautiful brown paper tan face. Two fat plaits were sticking out of her green hat. Now she was getting cold, shivering slightly as the wind hit her over and over again. Her green coat didn't seem to be keeping out the cold. She clutched the note that she was to give to the lady. As she stood on the doorstep, her little heart beat faster. All she could hear was her heart and her own sobbing quietly in the winter night. _**

Evangeline had just finished filing a restraining order on one of her clients' husbands and was heading toward her car. She got in and found her cell phone and speed dialed John McBain.

"Hey, stranger," She said.

"Hey, yourself. I hope you are calling to let me know we are still on for tonight?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes, I am. I'm stopping by the store to pick up some chops and salad. You up for that?" She asked.

"Well, only if I can have dessert before dinner. You know we have missed each other for two days now. I'm going through some serious withdrawal, here. Do you feel me?" He asked in his sexiest voice.

"I do. You can have an appetizer, but the rest will have to wait. You're going to have a good meal first," She said with her signature laugh.

"Okay, but you better have those chops on low. Look, I got another call. See you around seven; and you get out that brown thing you wear so well," He said.

"Why, John, do you mean the dark brown one or the light brown or the one that is mixed with light and dark brown?" She asked coyly.

"Don't try it. You know which one I mean, just have it ready to put on and don't even think you will wear it for more than a minute. See you," He said.

"See you later," She said and ended the call.

Evangeline stopped by the market and made sure she had everything on the list. Suddenly, she got quite chilled, as if someone had walked over her grave. Shaking it off, she thought about John and then dismissed it. She gathered her groceries and proceeded to get them in the car.

Meanwhile somewhere in Llanview a woman needed help…

_Sam could feel her life slipping away, he kept pounding and pounding and every bone was breaking. He kept asking where did she take his child. She wouldn't tell him, she loved her child more than her life. All she can hold on to was the memories of her little girl. When Annie took her first step, said her first word, before the bad things hurt her too. She was slipping and as she let out her last gasp she uttered her daughters name, as if in a prayer. "Annie," and she was gone._

Just as she approached her driveway, her headlights caught a little figure shivering at her door. Hurriedly, she went to find out what was going on.

Approaching her front step, she realized it was a little girl. Going to the little girl carefully, Evangeline said. "Hey. Little one are you lost?" she asked trying not to frighten her. She noticed that the child had been crying.

The little girl said nothing just handed Evangeline the note she had been clutching for about 30 minutes while she waited for the angel lady. Evangeline gently took the note and then said, "How about we go inside? It's cold out here."

She reached out her hand and the little girl grabbed it. Evangeline keyed in her security code and gently let go of the little girl's hand to use her key to open the door, all the while keeping an eye on the little one. Taking her hand, Evangeline led her inside the house. Cutting on the lights, she told the little one to wait while she cut the heat up to warm it up, and went to the closet and pulled out a blanket to wrap around the little girl to get her warmed up.

"How about I make you some cocoa to help warm you up?" She asked the little girl.

The little girl only nodded yes, so Evangeline replied, "Okay, let me make it for you now; then I'll read the note."

Evangeline proceeded to the kitchen and the little one followed her with the blanket and all. Evangeline put a cup of water in the microwave and then began to read the note.

_Dear Evangeline, _

_This is my little girl Annie, I never told you about her because we parted on such bad terms. She is the dearest little girl you will ever meet, and I'm not saying that just because she is mine. She is your niece and I need you to take care of her right now. I can't because some bad things are happening and I don't want Annie to get hurt while I fix this mess. I know you probably think this is my fault, and I know that I don't have any right to ask you to take care of Annie, but I need your help. Please do this for me; I don't have anywhere else to turn. Annie is five and she doesn't speak, I will explain later. I will get in touch as soon as I can. Help me Vangie, I promise this will be the last time. _

_Samantha _

After reading the note, Evangeline looked at the little girl and she could see the dark eyes shaped like almonds, the little pointed nose, and the round chin. She looked a little like Sam and she had the coloring of their father. Just then, Evangeline realized that she was looking at herself at about six or seven. _Why didn't I see it?_ Taking the water out of the microwave, Evangeline fixed the cocoa.

"Annie, I have to get the groceries out of the car, you wait right here, I'll be back. Give me a few minutes. Don't touch the cocoa I want it to cool a bit, okay?" she asked.

Annie nodded yes.

Evangeline got the groceries and found Annie just where she left her, at the kitchen table staring at the cocoa.

"Go ahead it should be ready, just sip a little," Evangeline saidWhile she drank the cocoa, Evangeline washed her little face wiping her tear stained face.

After Annie finished her cocoa, Evangeline took her hat and coat. She checked her nose and finding it warm, she walked the little girl into the living room.

"So you are my niece and I'm your Aunt Van. Your mommy said you don't talk but I look into your eyes and I see so much there," She said.

All Annie could do was look at the angel. She was just like her picture. She looked beautiful and Annie liked to hear her talk. It sounded like someone singing, gentle and caring. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here for a while and then Annie jumped at hearing the doorbell.

"Don't worry. That's my friend John. You'll like him," she said with a smile, before continuing, "He was coming over to eat. I promise he won't hurt you. I'll go let him in."

Checking the peephole, Evangeline confirmed it was John and opened the door.

John grabbed her and thoroughly kissed her hello before she could stop him. She pulled away to look up into his puzzled face.

"John, we have company," she said.

"What?" he asked.

Evangeline moved away so he could see into the living room and he saw the little girl with the prettiest black eyes staring at him, looking so lost. His heart was instantly taken.

"John this is my niece, Annie. She's staying here for awhile," she said.

"Your niece, I didn't know you had..." he stopped.

He moved forward away from Evangeline and went over to the little girl. He knelt down and said, "Hello, I'm John. What's your name?"

"John, she won't speak, but her name is Annie," Evangeline answered for her.

"Annie, pleased to meet you," John said holding out his hand.

Amazingly, Annie reached out her small arms and wrapped them around his neck. She burrowed into him as if she had come home. Evangeline could only watch and quietly wipe tears from her cheeks. Annie and John seemed to connect like two lost souls. She saw John reach and pick Annie up and head for his thinking chair. He just sat with her. John and Evangeline's eyes connected and she knew it would be okay. She and John would sort this out and somehow figure out what happened to this little angel. They would make it right.

---------------

"She is finally asleep. She wouldn't let go of my hand," John said coming into the living room from the guest room where they'd put Annie.

"I know she took to you so quickly. Must be that Irish charm," Evangeline said, sitting with him on the couch.

"Did you see her put that food away, like she hadn't eaten for a long time?" He asked, thinking about the sadness he saw in her little eyes.

"Yes, and her clothes are worn. I'll need to go buy her some things tomorrow I'm glad I had a tee shirt for her to sleep in after her bath. She loved the water. I don't think she wanted to get out," Evangeline said smiling.

"Well, I was too busy washing the dishes, which I haven't received a thank you for yet, by the way," John, said with a grin.

"Well thank you," said Van and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I want a real kiss. Come here," he said and reached up, brought her face close to his and finished the kiss he started when he first arrived.

Breathless as usual, Evangeline finally backed away, looked at her Irishman and sighed, "Well, what do we do now, Lieutenant? Seems we have a little one to take care of," she said.

"Yeah, let me see that note. Now, tell me how all of this happened?" He asked.

"My sister Sam and I had a huge disagreement, years ago. According to her, I was always the favored one and she blamed me. When she got into a bad relationship, she asked me for help. I was younger, I knew she was making a huge mistake, but she couldn't see it," Evangeline said sadly.

"So, according to this note she is in trouble again. You two must have gotten along at some point for her to trust you with her child," he said.

"When we were little, before all the stuff happened, we were inseparable. We even used to finish each other sentences. She had such a great personality. She could find the humor in most anything. Then it all changed when our parents split. She sided with mom and, as you know, I sided with my father," she said reflectively.

"So, when was the last time you heard from her?" He asked.

"John, almost eight years ago. How sad is that? To go from being the closest of sisters to not even knowing a thing about your sister's life," she said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We'll figure this out. When we work together, we are unbeatable. You know that."

"Yeah, but this one is personal John. I felt something had happened before I got home. Call it a premonition or foreshadowing, I don't know, but at first I thought it was about you. Only now after finding Annie, it could have something to do with Samantha," she said.

"Look, don't borrow trouble. Samantha was okay when she brought Annie here. So whatever is going on, she had enough good sense to bring her little girl to a safe place your home. So what we've got to find out is what led your sister to this time and place? Then, we figure out how we can help her, okay?" He said.

"Lieutenant, did I tell you today how much I adore you?" She asked.

"No, you haven't. Why don't you do that now?" He said with a smirk.

"I adore you," she responded and kissed him passionately before pulling back and resting her head on his comforting shoulder. He gently rubbed her arm, and both of them sat quietly thinking about Annie and how they were going to solve this mystery.

It had been a week; during that time Evangeline and John were still no closer to finding her sister than when Annie first arrived. John had put out an all points bulletin for her sister as a missing person. Meanwhile, Evangeline had taken Annie out, and shopped for her she needed everything. Evangeline had bought so much, she had to have some delivered. She had been indulgent; Annie got clothes, toys, books and video game that John and her spent too much time playing. John laughed at her when she told him of all the purchases she made. Then again he wasn't surprised considering how she shopped for herself. Evangeline was offended at first until he opened her closet and she couldn't refute his point. Evangeline knew that her mom had to know about Annie and she just didn't know how to tell her, so she just called her up and broke it to her.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"Hello baby, you just called me last week, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I call all the time."

"No. You call once a week like clockwork, after I get out of church. Now tell me what happened."

"Mom, you're right, something has happened. I heard from Samantha indirectly."

There was silence on the other end, at first Evangeline thought she had dropped the phone, then she heard her mom sigh, "How is she? Is she happy?

"Mom, stop. I didn't see her, she left me someone you need to meet."

"Someone I need to meet. Who? Why didn't you see her?

"Mom um, um. Samantha had a child, her name is Annie, and she is so precious. Your first grandchild.'

"Annie! Evangeline, Samantha had a little girl, why didn't she ever tell us?"

"Mom, she cut us off you know that, but now I think she may be in trouble, do you think you can take time off and come to Llanview?"

"Evangeline, of course I'm coming to see my grandchild. I know you have everything under control as usual, but I want to meet Annie, and be there for you."

"Mom, I was hoping you would say that, I don't have a clue about little girls, and I was one."

"Nothing to it baby girl, just love her. I'll call and set up my plane reservations and clear my schedule at work. I'll see if some of my co-workers can handle my cases until I return."

"Mom, call me when you know the flight and arrival, if I can I'll pick you up or John will."

"How is John, treating you right I hope for his sake?" deadly serious.

"Yes, he has been my rock. Annie has taken to him better than she has to me, I'm a little jealous of the two of them."

"Well, that Irishman has the charm of his ancestors, so I'm not surprised."

"Mom, I'm glad you can come, and mom I've been having the same feeling that something is not right, I hope we are both wrong."

"Me too baby, I'll pray, God hears our prayers and he never gives us more than we can handle. I'll call you later. Give Annie a kiss from her Grammy, I'm on my way."

Amelia Williamson, arrived on the 2:30 American Airlines flight right on time, she never seemed to get a plane that ran late. The woman was phenomenal, regal and classy, never a hair out of place. She commanded attention wherever she went; she was a beauty, her daughters, received their good looks from her as well as their father. As she exited the plane and entered the waiting area, several people glanced at her. She was wearing a black business pants suit, with and hounds tooth shawl casually thrown across her shoulders. She carried her travel case, and looked around to see if she could locate John, finally she caught him waving at her from the other side of the security area. After she checked through she went to greet him.

"John so good of you to come and pick me up, she said giving him a hug."

Embracing her, he said "Good to see you again. How was the flight?"

"Fine, I was just so excited about meeting my granddaughter I couldn't think of much else. Except where my daughter Samantha is and if she is okay."

"I understand, but Annie is a beautiful little girl, she reminds me of how Evangeline looked when she was a little girl."

"Oh, my daughter showed you her childhood pictures?"

"Some, not all." He said laughingly.

"Well, I'm just glad, I could take off and come here, otherwise I would have insisted Evangeline bring Annie to see me."

"I'm glad too. Let me have you luggage tickets so I can get your bags." He waited until she reached in her bag and handed him the tickets.

"I don't have but two, and they are relatively light." She said.

"Um, you don't pack like you daughter, she usually has about six or seven."

"No, I'm not quite that bad." She laughed.

"Let me go get them wait here, and we will be on our way as soon as I get back, he said."

Evangeline Home 

"Annie please let me finish your hair, stop squirming. I want you to look perfect for your Gigi." Evangeline said, trying her best to finish Annie's hair so it looked halfway decent. She knew her mother well, if Annie weren't being taken care of like she thought she should, Evangeline would catch it. That just wasn't going to happen. She had been practicing on Annie for days now. She finally figured out that two ponytails was her best bet, she couldn't figure out how to do any other styles, and that was that.

Annie got up when Evangeline finished and went to get her doll although Annie didn't speak whenever she held her doll, one John had picked up for her she always hummed the lullaby, "Hush Little Baby". She sounded so sweet humming. Annie was dressed in a white tee shirt, and wearing a cute jean skirt, with tights and converses that seem to be the rage for some kids. Annie wanted them so she got them. She knew she spoiled her but John and she couldn't help it, Annie was so sweet, and gentle and kind. She could look so sad sometimes. Yet when she was happy, she made John and Evangeline smile, and take heart that things would turn out for the best.

Evangeline heard the car pull up and started for the door, thinking it was John and her mother. Before John could ring the bell she checked and opened the door. Smiling a secret smile because John had a key and obviously he didn't want her mother to know about it.

"Mom, said Evangeline as she reached out to give her a welcoming hug. She rested for just a minute to feel her mom and the love she always emanated with just a hug a touch or a soft kiss. 'I so glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetness." Said her mom giving her daughter a heartfelt hug.

Just as they broke apart and Amelia stepped into the room she looked around and saw Annie sitting in the floor rocking her baby and humming the lullaby. Amelia moved slowly toward Annie, while John and Evangeline stood back. Amelia was cautious, seeing her only grandchild, whom she just recently learned about just about filled her soul up with awe and joy. She was the most beautiful sight to see, sitting on the floor and looking just like a little angel. She was a mixture of Evangeline and Samantha. Amelia felt her eyes water momentarily until she blinked them away.

Kneeling down she said, "Hello, you must be Annie."

Annie looked up at the woman, who looked like her angel and her momma and smiled. She liked her voice too. Her eyes were just like her momma's.

Amelia tentatively reached out and touched her granddaughter's hair, and then her face gently.

"Annie I am so glad to finally meet you. I'm your Gigi, and I've come to visit. I'm you momma's mother."

Annie just looked at her and smiled, then she looked down and continued to hum to her baby doll.

Amelia turned to Evangeline, questioning but not speaking. She read the response in her daughters eyes and knew more was going on here than she really cared to know, but knew she had to get the answers too.

-------------------------------------------------------------

John got Amelia's bags up to the guest room, and came back down stairs. He saw the two women sitting on the couch, staring at Annie and smiled. They were in awe, now he knew what it was to be surrounded by women, and it wasn't so bad especially when they all looked at you with such adoration when they saw you.

"Evangeline I promised I would take Annie to the park, and I still have some time before I go to the station, is that okay?

"Of course, Annie loves the park, especially when she is with her Uncle John. I'll go get her coat and hat, and tuck her gloves in her pocket. Just don't eat too much, I have a nice dinner planned and I don't want her appetite ruined. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Not too much junk food. Annie" he said as he walked toward her and held out his hand. Annie quickly grabbed John's hand wanting to go to the park like now.

Annie and John had a secret way of talking with out saying anything. He saw her eyes light up at the sight of the swings, and knew that would be their first stop. He knew he should check in with the station, but he loved being with Annie. Her innocence spoke to him. She somehow trusted him completely and he loved her seemingly more each day. The way she smiled, held on to his hand like he would run away as if he would ever leave her. He was just worried that he had no leads up till now on her mother. He would hate to see the sadness in Annie's eyes he carried so long after the loss of his father and then Caitlyn. He however knew the realities of life and this little girl did not. He wanted to protect her as long as possible, then he heard his phone beep letting him know he had a message. He continued to push Annie as he got his phone and flipped it open, seeing the message was from the station he speed dialed and checked in.

"McBain here. What do you have to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson, now she and herfriend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to OLTL, and the author creates all others.

**Annie by JohnandVan**

**Chapter2**

"Sir you asked to be informed of any African American Jane Doe's brought in. the patrol officer said. "

"Yeah. Don't keep me waiting. What have you got?" John asked.

"An African American woman was found in the quarry, looks like there is minimal decomposition, but sir, someone hurt her really bad, she is almost unrecognizable. The water being cold this time of year has preserved the body, but she died hard, the officer said. "

"Take care of her, and call my brother over at Forensics and get him down there. Don't touch anything. Tell Michael I want everything by the book, and then some. No one messes this up. I'll be there soon. John said. "

Damn, I hope I'm wrong, please let me be wrong. He sighed and called Evangeline, and told her he had to go in to work, and he would be dropping Annie off. He didn't tell her about the possibility about having found Sam. He needed to go the scene to get the facts. He would tell her in person if it turned out to be her sister. He gave Annie a few more minutes before indicating to her that they had to go. She looked sad, so he picked her up and rubbed her forehead with his and kissed her gently and she settled in his shoulder content. That was there way of saying, hello and good-bye, and I'll be back. They just got each other just like he and the other Williamson woman, he was just that good, and it came easy when you knew that you were loved and loved back.

Quarry (CSI)- Crime Scene Investigation 

Michael had been the Assistant Chief Medical Investigator for about two years. He was excellent in the field of forensics, he was meticulous, inquisitive, and kept up on the latest techniques in forensic investigations. He kept abreast of experimental techniques, in case they proved useful in solving future cases. Mostly he was good because he was a team player, each member had a deep respect for individuals expertise in his or her respective fields. They were a small group but close nit. There was Antoine Rosecroft (Tony), who joined the team last year, and expert in ballistics. Jane Crow (Jan) she was good in analyzing blood splatter evidence and reconstructing the crime scenes. The final and most intriguing member was Chief Lorenzo Alcazar. He had been appointed two years ago, he had received training at Quantico, despite his families' ties to organized crime. He was above reproach and had and excellent field record. No case was left improvable on his watch. Michael admired him, even if he didn't know him well personally.

The team arrived; the Chief had told them that McBain wanted everything by the book. The woman's body had been pulled from the quarry. Jan had the camera and began to take shots of the area and the body. Michael checked out the bruising and levity of body and took preliminary notes. "Guys we won't know about time of death until we get her to the lab, but the cause of death may be due to a severe beating, but I'm not going to call it until I get her on the table." Michael said.

"Look I've got all the shots. The scene looks clean. It will be hard to find evidence on a scene that has so much traffic, but we will do our best." Jan said as she put her camera and equipment up in the bag.

"Yeah, we need to bag anything that might help us, but it looks like the body was dumped here, Tony said."

Twenty minutes later McBain arrives. "Hey Michael, what you guys got for me?"

"Hey. We got an African American female. She may be in her late twenties, or early or mid thirties, hard to tell do the bruising and swelling. She appears to have been beaten by person or persons unknown. Time of her death is unknown, yet. We won't know more until the chief or I get her on the table." Michael said walking up to the body and preparing it for transport to the lab.

"I need to know if any identification is on the body, and a DNA sample, just to check and see if this is Evangeline's sister, but I hope to heaven it is not." John said this with a heavy heart.

"Hey I'll move this autopsy to the top of my list. The lab will need Evangeline to give them a sample. Maybe you won't want her to make identification until the test is run. Michael said."

"Yeah you're right. I'll talk with her. Only this is one conversation I don't want to have, John said with a sigh."

"Yeah, well I'll let you know what we find as soon as our team finishes with the examination. When we know you will. Tell Evangeline we will speed up the test, and that's a promise."

"Thanks. Mike I know you were coming for dinner tonight, but I need this report like yesterday." John said.

"Okay but tell E to hold me a plate for pick-up tomorrow." Michael said.

"Thanks, let me move out, I need to check in to start the paperwork, let me know if you find something I need to know. John said. "

"Will do, Bro, Michael said. " Michael went off to supervise the evidence collection and the finish his notes.

John scanned the scene, watched as they placed the body of the young victim in the car and took a deep breath. He knew this was the beginning, because if the victim was Samantha, then he had to find the person who hurt her. He was a protector, and his women were in danger he could smell it in the air, something dark and sinister was coming their way, and he had to be ready. No one was going to hurt another woman McBain loved, not if he could help it. He realized that he had one tough woman in Evangeline, now he had to go home to prepare her, and him self, their lives just got a little more complicated. Had he known it, someone was watching the removal of the body, and the brooding man who seemed more interested than just it being a job. The man in the shadows heard his name and set about finding out more about the man he heard called McBain.

---------------------------------------------------

Evangeline's Home 

"Mom do you think this needs more pepper?" Evangeline asked as she checked the sauce for the spaghetti.

"Let me see, Amelia got a spoon from the counter and tasted. No tastes perfect, maybe a little more garlic though."

"I knew it was something. Annie still sleep?"

"Yes. She was tuckered out after John brought her home. She adores him doesn't she?"

"They adore each other, sometimes I feel left out, Evangeline laughingly said. "

"Yes. I felt that way too, when you were growing up."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I realize with age and wisdom that you and your father had a special relationship. That didn't make it easy for me because I guess I felt shut out sometimes."

"We didn't mean to," Evangeline said and put down the spoon and turned down the burner. She took her mom's hand and caressed it gently. "Mom you know I loved you just as much, Dad just seemed to understand me, even when I didn't speak."

"I know. I watched you two finish each other's sentences. Run to each other as soon as you saw each other, but my most special memory was when you were about six and he taught you to dance."

"I remember I stood on his feet and he and I danced to him humming dum, dum da dum… or something silly like that," Evangeline smiled warmed by the memory.

"Yes, I accepted it then, that you two had something special and I thought I had that closeness with Samantha," Amelia eyes darkened with sadness.

"Mom Sam loved you. She really did. I don't know what happened?"

"Life and love and all that means." Amelia said.

"Samantha fell in love, and she walked away. Mom you didn't push her away. You tried to make her see that Gabe was trouble and I did too. We were all so fractured back then. I'm not blaming you, but when you and dad broke up, our worlds turned upside down."

"For that baby, I'm truly sorry. If I had to do it all again, I don't know. I choose not to want to look back. Right now we have a little girl here who can't or won't talk, and suffered things I don't even want to know about. I just wish we could have been there for both of them." Amelia said.

"Me too, all we can do now is hope and pray we find Samantha and we can heal, and move forward. Annie needs all of us, and I hope Sam sees that when we find her, Evangeline paused; her mom had squeezed her hand tightly. "Mom what?"

"Nothing, I just got a chill, when you said Samantha's name, I have not been feeling good lately, probably jet lag. I'm going to rest a little. Call for me in an hour, she says"

"Sure." Evangeline gave her a kiss and watches as her mom leaves a little more worried than she was a minute ago, it was as if someone had walked over her grave, and she knew her mom had felt it too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had been at the station filing the preliminary report on the woman known only as Jane Doe for the last hour, and finally he knew he couldn't put it off. He arrived at Evangeline's home with a heavy heart.

"John how did your time in the park go today?"

"Fine. Annie had fun until I got the call to go to work."

"Oh new case?"

"New and it might become personal." He said with a heavy heart, he reached for her hand. She seemed so far away, and he wanted her close when he told her what he knew.

"John what do you mean, personal? She asked rubbing his hand gently, she could see he was upset, he could never hide that from her."

"I don't know how to say it except to say it. I don't have definitive proof, but a young woman was found in the quarry. I don't know if it was your sister but the young woman is about the same age and fits the description of your sister."

Evangeline breathed, she was processing. So many emotions were going through her mind and heart. The fear that it was her sister and the fear that her sister was still out their in trouble. "John what will it take for you to know for sure?"

"First are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Now what do we need to do to prove if you have found my sister, or if I can still have hope that she will come home?"

"You know. The best way is to do a DNA test, and for that I would need a sample of your hair or your mother's."

"Me. John my mom is not going to have to go through any pain of the possibility of Samantha not coming home until we know for sure. So you can have a sample of my hair. I'll go get it now, and place it in a plastic bag."

"Evan, you don't have to be brave with me, just let me in."

"I'm not being brave. I told you a long time ago; I'm a big girl. I can handle this. I promise."

"You do know if you can't I'm here for you."

"Yeah, and I count on that more than you know." She said touching his check and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, which left him wanting more. Then she moved away and got up. The sooner she got him the sample the quicker they would know the truth. The truth being whether Samantha was coming home: or was laying somewhere cold and alone.

Evangeline came back with the sample and John took it and put it in his pocket and got up to go. "I'm going back in. I know how important this is, I'll take it to the lab personally and ask them to rush it."

"John thanks for being straight with me, and thanks for helping us."

"Hon you don't have to thank me. I told you not long ago, we are in this together. I love you and I would do anything to help you."

"I know you love me, but I don't want you to become consumed by this."

"Hey I don't do anything half way. If we find that this young woman is your sister, then I'm going to make it my business to find out how it happened and who did it. That is who I am." He said wrapped his hands around her waist, and pressed his forehead to hers the way they always did. Their eyes were closed and each found comfort, for just a moment. He then broke away reluctantly, and kissed her. "Look, I'm going but I'll be back for dinner. Michael said to hold him a plate, he is tied up."

"Tied up with? She asked.

"This case. He is helping us out too."

"Michael is a sweetheart. Let him know his favorite plate will be filled with everything he likes."

"Oh and I'm coming back. So make sure you lean in some so I can get a whiff or your essence."

"My essence? John, Mom and Annie are here." She said smiling.

"Yeah I know, but your scent brings me to my knees, It reminds me of the all the times I held you close and we seem to be as one, and no one else exists."

"Oh."

"You know I have romantic moments. Since we aren't having many, I'll take what I can get."

"John I miss it too. I promise to lean in and give you your wish, just don't give me that look."

He turns as he was turning the doorknob, "What look?" He says and his eyes roam her body starting at the top lingering in his favorite spots and finding her eyes again, and he sees the desire coupled with the love, and he can't stop him self. He goes to her and pulls her in his arms, hand in her hair and brings her lips to his and he kisses her like it was their first and last, and says "Now I can go." Then leaves a woman breathless with desire and sweet memories.

Evangeline goes to the door and watches him pull away, and touches her lips, then heads into the kitchen to finish dinner and prays that her sister is still alive and that they would find her in time.

_Llanview Police Station_

John stops by the lab and asked for them to run the DNA test on the Jane Doe, and to give it top priority. Then he goes to check on Michael and his status.

"Hey Mikey."

"John I told you not to call me that in the lab."

"Yeah and your point, Mikey."

"Forget it, did you give Evangeline my message?"

"Don't you ever think of anything but Marcie and your stomach?"

"No. Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to put everything you like on your plate. How you rate your on plate in my woman's house is beyond me."

"Well she loves me what can I say? " Michael smiled.

"Yeah. You got anything more on the young woman we found?"

"Waiting for the blood analysis, and we x-rayed the body to get a picture of the breaks, but I can tell you this, she was beaten to death. The chest seemed to have caved in we are doing the full autopsy in ten minutes I'll have the full report on your desk as soon as possible."

"I got Evangeline's sample of hair for the DNA test. As soon as I get the results I'll let you know."

"You think she could really be her sister."

"Yeah, my gut says it is, but I need to be certain."

"How did Evangeline take the news?"

"Like Evangeline, she's a big girl."

"Yeah but underneath all that strength is a really vulnerable woman."

"Yeah and I'm going to be their for her and her family."

"You mean your family, " Michael said with a smirk.

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Get a clue, you need to propose."

"Mikey stop!"

"Nope. You need to make an honest man of your self. Marry the woman."

"Look I won't have this conversation, get back to work, get me that report, and let me handle my own relationship."

"I'm just saying, you're not getting any younger, and Evangeline won't wait around for you forever."

"Look Evangeline and I are fine. I have plans, but I'm not telling you big mouth."

"Bro I'm hurt, as if I would go and blab."

"Please. You would tell Evangeline so fast, I wouldn't have to say anything but hello."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be me."

"No you wouldn't. I'm on my way back to the house, call me if you find out something I should know." John said and waved good-bye and left the lab. He isn't aware that he has been followed for once he is distracted. First about the fact that his women may be in danger from someone unknown, and second Annie, she had become his heart and he was afraid if this woman turned out to be her mother, how would she ever recover, he never did and he was not much older than Annie by a few years when he lost his father. So he knew what she would feel, because he had felt it all those years ago.

He remember the officers coming to the house, the ride to the hospital that seemed longer than any ride he and Mikey had ever taken, then it was the waiting. Finally the news, and he saw the light go out of him mom's eyes, that only flickered again as she watched her boys become the men they were today, a part of her and her husbands deep love. Yes, he didn't want Annie to feel what he felt, but if she did he vowed that he and Evangeline would make sure she suffered as little as possible and came through with a heart healed, and memories of her mom's love in tact.

"**Dinner with the Family"**

Evangeline and her mom were busy getting the table set up for dinner. "Mom can you bring the garlic bread. I left the bread basket out for it to go in, please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No that should do it," Evangeline said as she finished the last touches on the table. Thinking John should be coming soon, and Marcy did say she might stop buy if her book signing wrapped up.

"Annie bring me that candle from the living room, I need one more."

Annie got up to do as her aunt asked. The doorbell rang, and Evangeline went to answer it. Annie was right behind her. Hoping Evangeline knew for John to be on the other side. He was.

John stepped in and Annie threw herself between John and Evangeline, and got her pick up first. John scooped her up hugged her tight, and she hugged him back. He shifted her to the side and bent in to kiss his woman hello.

"Great, you two can go wash up, and I'll get the rest of the food on the table. Don't leave a mess. I know how you both like to splash water."

Annie and John looked at her like she was crazy; she couldn't be talking about them. John let Annie down, and reached for the others hand and went off. John told Annie he hoped she had a great day, and he was going to read to her later.

"Those two are funny momma, they don't speak and they speak. I do believe they both told me I was crazy and they didn't say a word, Evangeline laughed."

"I know the feeling."

"Mom."

"Yeah you did the same, but it is okay, you are getting some of it back. John is a good man."

"Yes he is."

"So when is he going to propose, or do you have to be the one. Since this is the 21st century I guess women can propose to men now."

"Oh, I don't think John and I are ready yet." Evangeline said.

"Ready for what?" John as came up behind her with Annie, both a little wet.

"Mom was just asking about something, I said we weren't ready."

"What aren't we ready for, he asked?"

"Marriage."

"To each other, he asked, looking quizzical."

"Yes to each other, who else McBain."

"Just want to be clear, but I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Marriage, so if you aren't you need to be." He said and walked off with Annie leaving Evangeline with her mouth open. Her mom had a sweet smile; yes she liked John she really did.

Marcie did make it, and dinner was terrific. Every one enjoyed the food and he company. John even had second, sometimes he could be greedy like that. He said it was the best spaghetti he had ever had.

"Mom made the sauce. Don't worry I can make just like that. Now that I know you prefer hers to mine."

"No. I don't mean I don't like yours, this is special your mom made it."

"Clean it up John, you need to quit while you are ahead, Marcie said smiling and taking another piece of garlic bread."

"Mom made the bread from scratch. She is the best."

"Mrs. Williamson, I really enjoyed dinner." John said.

"Thanks John, now if you guys will go in the living room, Evangeline and I will clean up."

"Can we help, both John and Marcie asked?"

"No, you go on in, we have dessert, so we want to clean up first. Let the food settle, watch TV or something."

Marcie, John and Annie went into the living room, and cut the TV on, and watched a very old Disney movie and Annie really enjoyed it."

"Marcie how is the book coming, sales and all?"

"Great, still number five on the best sellers list. I couldn't be happier."

"Great."

"You and Michael get to spend much time together, he was worried that your success would keep you guys too busy."

"No. We make time. He was supposed to be here, he called to let me know he had something important to do. I'm glad I came. Dinner was great."

"Yeah being with family is the best."

"Hey, you guys we have some sherbet, do you have room? Evangeline asked the three of the them."

"Yes" John said at the same time as Marcie, Annie nodded.

"Good, I'll go prepare it, you guys sit.

Later everyone was content, and Evangeline talked about seeing a movie. John suggested they go. He would stay with Annie. At first the women protested, but John was adamant. It would be nice, plus he didn't mind staying and watching a Pooh Bear movie with Annie and getting her ready for bed. So they agreed, he saw them off. Evangeline gave him a quick kiss good-bye and patted his chest, "McBain, you are a good man."

"Glad to be of service, have fun." He saw them drive off.

John and Annie were watching the movie and Annie was laughing and having fun, his cell phone rang, he saw it was from Michael so he took it.

"Mike, what's up?"

"I got the report ready, and the DNA test is back, we were right. Samantha has been identified, we ran her prints and they confirmed. You won't believe what she was wanted for."

"Can't get into that right now. Get the lab results on my desk. I'll go over the report as soon as I get back to work. The women have gone to the movies so I got babysitting duties."

"All of them, Marcie too?"

"Yep."

"That explains why I can't reach her must have her cell phone off. When she comes back, tell her to call me."

"Will do, I got to get Annie ready for bed. Talk to you later. Thanks for getting me that report."

"Anytime" Michael said and hung up.

"Annie time to get ready for bed."

Annie shook her head no.

"Don't be difficult, I promised your Aunt and Gigi that I could handle this, so scoot on up and get washed up. I'll be up in a little while, to read you our favorite story. Now scoot."

Annie reluctantly got up and trudged up stairs, looking back to see what Uncle John was doing, he was just waiting. She went on up he had that look that she never argued with.

Annie came back down and brought her book, and waited for John to pick her up. He took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. He pulled the covers back and dropped her playfully in, she was so tiny. He tucked in the covers and sat on the side of the bed and began to read, Once upon a time, in a far off place, a beautiful African princess lived in a sand castle with…" He saw her doze off and finally he heard her gentle breathing letting him know she was asleep. He went to cut on the night-light. Then got up quietly and left with her room ajar. John was somewhat distracted, or he would never have allowed what happened next to happen, he missed a step, he reached out to steady himself, and tumbled down the stairs, crashing into the railing, knocking himself out.

Annie a light sleeper for many reasons heard something crack. It startled her awake. She pulled the covers back and went to see what happened. She got to the top of the stairs and saw Uncle John, she screamed, he was hurt, she ran down to him. Hmm, Hmm making noise, trying to get him to open his eyes. She was so scared. Uncle John, Uncle John, what was being heard in her head started to form on her lips. When they women returned they found Annie, trying to wake John up, and saying his name "Uncle John, Uncle John". The women went into action. Evangeline rushed to John and Annie. Marcie got on the phone and dialed 911. Ms. Williamson went to comfort Annie, and pray, thanking God for this miracle and praying for another, the recovery of John. He was needed, by her daughter who looked like her world was lying in front of her and Annie, he had to be okay. He had too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson, now she and her friend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to OLTL, and the author creates all others.

**Annie: by JohnandVan**

**Chapter 3**

_Waiting_

Llanview Hospital 

John was rushed into the emergency room and was checked out thoroughly by the resident doctor in charge. Michael waited with Evangeline and the family for word on John's condition. Even though he was a doctor, protocol and ethics kept him away from the one place he longed to be, in that room making sure his brother was receiving the best care. Michael knew first hand how quickly a routine diagnosis could turn wrong.

Years before his father had suffered an injury, which by it self would not have been fatal but for a doctor who stupidly came on duty and while drunk, severed his father's artery, which led to him bleeding to death. No the gunshot was bad, but the doctors incompetence sealed his father's fate. The only thing that kept him sane was he knew Evangeline needed him, and the Dr. Jones, was one of the best residents at Llanview Hospital.

"Evangeline, sit," Michael said, taking her by the arm and leading her to the chair.

"I'm too wired. I need that doctor to come out and tell me everything is okay, that John will be okay."

"He will, I promise. John is resilient, he is hardheaded, too," Michael said trying to bring levity to a tough situation.

"I know, but I keep seeing him at the bottom of the stairs, looking so quiet and still. Michael, he didn't move," she said, the fear radiating from her in waves.

"Look, he fell and hit his head, hopefully the trauma was not that severe, even if he is in capable hands."

"Then why hasn't Dr. Jones come out to tell us something?"

"Because he is checking John's vitals and making sure when he does come out, he has something positive to tell us."

The waiting continued. John was taken for tests; a cat scan was ordered to check for brain injury and a few other tests to check for any unknown injuries sustained during his fall. After his vitals checked out, John was placed in a hospital room to monitor his brain activity and medical condition. Dr. Jones told Evangeline and Michael that the scan indicated that John suffered a minor bruising, but that they still couldn't account for why he was still unconscious. They wanted to wait to see if he woke up on his own. So, the waiting game began.

Evangeline, with Michael pulling considerable strings, was allowed to sit with John, for that she was extremely grateful. She needed to be with him. Evangeline needed him to feel her close.

When she entered his room and saw all the equipment and the tubes she almost lost it, not from fear, but from the possibilities of the unknown. She pulled up a stool and sat near his bed, and took his hand and placed it against her cheek needing to feel him. She spoke softly as if he were awake. Evangeline remembered vaguely reading that when some people were unconscious they were aware of their surroundings, so she talked, to help him and to help her self…

"John, I don't know if you can hear me our not, but I will take the chance. I need you to know Annie is talking, it must have been seeing you hurt that triggered it. Her Uncle John. Did I tell you how jealous I sometimes felt, watching you two? You and she have your own little world. Now, I know what it will be like when we have children of our own. Yes, I have been thinking about that. You make me think of things I had never thought of before too.

"Football games, recitals, and pillow fights, and so much more. The way you just accepted Annie, means more than I could say or should have said. How do you do it, manage to become so much a part of who I am? We don't even like the same things. Don't think I haven't noticed how you duck out of ballet night, whenever the opportunity presents itself, but when you do attend, you are so good at acting like you are enjoying it for me. Yes, I know you bought the book 'Ballet for Dummies', the fact that you cared enough about something I enjoyed and found out more about it well, I'm impressed.

"You think I don't know how hard you listen. I know I never shut up, I overanalyze everything and you just accept. I always admired that about you. Your ability to enjoy the moment…I learned how to do that with you. Well, I need you to enjoy more; I need you to wake up and smell the coffee. As much as I like monopolizing your ear, right about now I need you to tell me to shut up. John," she said, tears streaming down her face, "please, wake up and tell me to shut up."

Her head bowed; her spirit weak, Evangeline prayed for guidance and strength, but mostly for her love; that he would wake up. She wanted to see his smile and hear a stupid joke. Then have him stroke her cheek and just say "hey"; no one said it as a hello and a caress, like John. Evangeline laid her head on his chest and breathed for him and for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Annie and Amelia were home, and Amelia loved hearing Annie call her Gigi; it made all the uncertainty seem like a dream.

"Gigi, is Uncle John okay?"

"He will be honey. John just needs to sleep until he feels better."

"Auntie coming home soon?"

"Yes, she just wants to spend time with Uncle John."

"I do, too."

"Baby you will, but first we want him to get some rest."

"Uncle John is good."

"Yes, he is. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to fix you my famous pancakes; that will fill you up with warmth and honey."

Amelia smiled, and moved toward the stove to get the griddle. She got the milk and eggs out and found the flour. She started to prepare the batter and then she noticed that Annie was quiet.

"Honey, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I just like how you look so much like mommy. It is like having her here."

"Annie, I feel the same way when I look at you too."

"Yeah?" she asked smiling, with such bright clear eyes, which expressed the love she was beginning to feel for someone besides her momma – her Gigi.

"Yeah," Amelia said and continued to prepare the pancakes for her little one.

They didn't know that below in the basement a desperate man waited, for the house to sleep so he could recapture what he had lost. Yes, he wanted his daughter back; she was the best part of his life, the better part. He knew that he was partly responsible for her not speaking. Samantha was the cause, too. She could never let the bad stuff go. She pushed and pushed him. Okay, so he took chances; what man wouldn't if he had to feed his family? Every time he tried to do the right thing, something or someone just got in his way.

He needed that key. It took years to save up that stash. He had promised Carlos that he could buy into this deal; all he needed was the key. How Samantha had figured out that it was important, he would never know. The minute she ran off and he found the key was gone, he knew he had to find her. Damn, that woman. He should have left her long ago, but Annie. Annie was the best thing, they ever did. The only thing he did right in his whole miserable life.

If this deal went down the way he planned he could give Annie a good life. She never had to know what he did to her momma; no he and Annie alone would work. He knew he could do this. He just hoped he could make all his dreams for her come true. Heck, he might even find her a new momma; after all he was a pretty good-looking guy. Yeah, maybe once this deal made good, he and Annie could start again. Samantha would fade, maybe he would stop hearing her scream and seeing her eyes pleading for him to stop. Yeah, maybe . . . so he waited, for the house to sleep and he could move about and search for the key. Then he would move back to his dark place until he could search again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Waking up, and Stopping the Pain_

Michael saw his brother's eyes flicker. He checked the monitor and everything looked okay. Michael saw John move his lips and slowly open his eyes.

Michael smiled, "About time you stopped faking, Bro."

"Hey," John whispered.

"How you feel?"

"Like someone hit me with a shovel and didn't stop."

"Good, you can feel. How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Michael showing just one.

"One, you idiot."

"Yep, you're okay."

"I'll get the doctor."

"Wait, Evangeline and Annie? Are they okay?"

"Yeah. I made E go home and get some rest. Which I know is not going to happen. Annie is with E's mom at the house, I think."

"Good. Look do me a favor contact Bo. Let him know I want a uniformed officer checking on the Williamson house until I get out of here."

"Why?"

"I don't have a good reason, just do it."

"Okay, no need to get snarky."

"Thanks."

"I'll call Bo after I get Dr. Jones to check you out. Then I'll call E and let her know her greatest pain in the assets is up and about."

"That would be the plan."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

John laid still and refused to close his eyes. He felt helpless, like he needed to be somewhere, but couldn't figure out where. He just felt like something wasn't right. He needed to be with his women, they needed him.

Evangeline got home just as, unknown to her, John was waking up. She noticed a note on the hall table. Her mom and Annie had left to go shopping. They would be back soon, but her mom said they were going to the park first. Evangeline felt good about that. Annie needed to get out and the park was her favorite place.

Evangeline dropped her keys in the dish and headed upstairs. Her phone rang and she picked up. Hoping it would be news of John. It was. He was awake. She thanked the heavens and was grateful her prayers were answered. As much as she wanted to rush back to the hospital, she needed to shower and change. She quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom.

Gabe heard the voices of Annie and Sam's mother leave. He knew now was a good time to look for the key. He headed upstairs and found Annie's room. He went through the closet and dressers, looking for something, old clothes, anything 'til he heard the noise. Gabe hid in the closet, but gingerly came out when he heard the water running. He moved quietly down to the door through which the sound emanated. Gabe went in . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson, now she and her friend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to OLTL, and the author creates all others.

**Annie: by JohnandVan**

**Chapter 4**

Waking up, and Stopping the Pain 

Michael saw his brother's eyes flicker. He checked the monitor and everything looked okay. Michael saw John move his lips and slowly open his eyes.

Michael smiled, "About time you stopped faking, Bro."

"Hey," John whispered.

"How you feel?"

"Like someone hit me with a shovel and didn't stop."

"Good, you can feel. How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Michael showing just one.

"One, you idiot."

"Yep, you're okay."

"I'll get the doctor."

"Wait, Evangeline and Annie? Are they okay?"

"Yeah. I made E go home and get some rest. Which I know is not going to happen. Annie is with E's mom at the house, I think."

"Good. Look do me a favor contact Bo. Let him know I want a uniformed officer checking on the Williamson house until I get out of here."

"Why?"

"I don't have a good reason, just do it."

"Okay, no need to get snarky."

"Thanks."

"I'll call Bo after I get Dr. Jones to check you out. Then I'll call E and let her know her greatest pain in the assets is up and about."

"That would be the plan."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

John laid still and refused to close his eyes. He felt helpless, like he needed to be somewhere, but couldn't figure out where. He just felt like something wasn't right. He needed to be with his women, they needed him.

Evangeline got home just as, unknown to her, John was waking up. She noticed a note on the hall table. Her mom and Annie had left to go shopping. They would be back soon, but her mom said they were going to the park first. Evangeline felt good about that. Annie needed to get out and the park was her favorite place.

Evangeline dropped her keys in the dish and headed upstairs. Her phone rang and she picked up. Hoping it would be news of John. It was. He was awake. She thanked the heavens and was grateful her prayers were answered. As much as she wanted to rush back to the hospital, she needed to shower and change. She quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom.

Gabe heard the voices of Annie and Sam's mother leave. He knew now was a good time to look for the key. He headed upstairs and found Annie's room. He went through the closet and dressers, looking for something, old clothes, anything 'til he heard the noise. Gabe hid in the closet, but gingerly came out when he heard the water running. He moved quietly down to the door through which the sound emanated. Gabe went in . . .

_Past Due_

Evangeline toweled off and put on her robe. She stepped out of the bathroom not expecting to find what she did.

"Gabe?"

"Evangeline, lovely as ever."

"What are you doing here?" she asked tightening her robe.

"You have my daughter. Any other reason is irrelevant."

"Annie is not going anywhere with you."

"I'm her father. I think that gives me more rights than you."

"I don't give a damn about your rights; get out of my room and my house," she commanded.

"I think I have the upper hand. I'm here alone with you and you have the nerve to order me around," he said approaching her with every word.

Evangeline backed away. Trying not to panic, but not succeeding.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Samantha took something from me. I need it back."

"What?"

"A key that will unlock my future."

"So why come here?"

"I figure she left it with our daughter. Where are Annie's things? The ones Sam sent with her?"

"Annie came to me in a hat and coat and very little else."

"Where is her stuff? Don't make me ask you the way I had to ask your sister."

Evangeline understood. He was threatening her and she knew he would follow through. He was a nasty piece of work. She knew that when she saw the first bruise on her sister. Evangeline wished now she had fought harder to get Sam away from him. "I'll get it. Then will you leave?"

Gabe looked at her and smiled. He always liked Evangeline more, but he knew, as all predators do, that she was nobody's victim. She wouldn't stay with someone like him. Evangeline would have walked. Yet, he always felt his passion rise, maybe because he couldn't have her, but things change – he was alone with her. His eyes ran over her form, even the robe couldn't hide her beauty.

Evangeline was perfectly formed; what a waste on that McBain character. He had scouted around and found out he was the boyfriend and a hotshot detective. Gabe didn't care. He needed the key and if he got a little something else, that could work too. He let none of this show. Gabe was better today then he had been years ago; he'd learned to hide his perversions.

"Yeah, just give me her stuff."

Evangeline didn't trust him one bit, but she moved. She went to her closet and pulled out the bag, in which she'd had placed Annie's things. She was going to throw them out, but something prevented her; now, she was glad. She threw the bag toward him, but he didn't move.

"You got what you want, now leave," she said, wrapping her arms close around her, hoping he would leave quickly.

"Now is that anyway to treat a member of the family?" Gabe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, Sam never told you. We got married. Yep, I'm your brother-in-law, how you like that?"

"Sam wouldn't marry you."

"She did and guess what? She did it despite what you thought. You tried to turn her against me. You failed."

"I tried to save her; you couldn't keep your temper."

"Sam couldn't stop pushing. You really should have dated me. You could have saved your sister."

"Meaning?"

"I wanted you. Every time I had Samantha, it was you. I knew you wouldn't or couldn't love someone like me."

"You are sick, get out. You got what you wanted, now leave."

"No. I still want one more thing."

"Get out!"

"Don't tell me you never wondered what a good lover I would be?"

Evangeline was beyond panic. She was in survival mode and he couldn't actually mean what he was implying. No. She looked for a way out and was coming up empty.

"Relax, it will be better than that cop, I promise," Gabe said moving closer.

Evangeline backed up and found she was pinned in front of the dresser. Her mind clicked, she had to get him down. It didn't matter how, she had to use what John had taught her and she hoped to heaven it worked. She allowed him to move closer not letting him know her next move. Evangeline allowed her body to relax. He moved closer still.

Just when he was about to reach for her, she kneed him in the groin, balled her hand into a fist and gave him an uppercut. Gabe was temporarily immobilized. She pushed him down and ran for the door, shutting it behind her. Evangeline raced down the steps and out of the house; she didn't care about anything except moving. She quickly went to a neighbor's house and banged on the door. Mrs. Mitchell opened up; Evangeline flew in, shutting the door behind her. She quickly asked to use the phone explaining that someone had broken into her house.

Unknown to Evangeline, the uniformed patrol car had just pulled up to her home, per Bo Buchanan's orders, and saw her running. He called for backup and went to talk with Evangeline. Then all hell broke loose.

When Officer Cerrutti saw a man stagger out of the Williamson home, he didn't take any chances. He un-holstered his gun and approached the man. Within second's Gabe was subdued. The gun was a powerful incentive. Gabe surrendered and was handcuffed. Evangeline's call had gone through. Sirens were blaring and back up was there in two minutes. Cerutti hoped this scum didn't touch Evangeline, because if he had, he might not make it to the station in one piece. Not a threat, but policemen took care of their own, and Evangeline Williamson was like family. Nobody messed with family.

Cerrutti, placed Gabe in the car, and went to question Evangeline. After taking her statement, he saw her safely into the house. Cerutti went back to check with the other cops, who were taking Gabe into the station. He noticed Gabe had some bruising and that made him smile, McBain's woman knew how to take care of herself. Now, who could he call to let Lt. McBain know what happened? It sure wasn't going to be him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey, spill!"

"Okay, but remember E is okay. Really," Michael said in his most reassuring tone.

"What happened? Don't make me hurt you."

"Look, this guy broke into the house looking for something. He attacked E."

"How is she? Did he hurt her?"

"Well, she did some damage. Apparently she kneed him and got him down, then ran for help."

"G-d, is she okay?" He asked making a move to get up.

"Look, you are not going anywhere. E gave me strict instructions to keep you in bed."

"Mikey go get my clothes."

"No."

"Mikey, you got five seconds."

"I am more scared of Evangeline than you, John. She said to keep you here. She is making a statement and she'll be right over."

"Michael, is she really okay?"

"Yes."

"Go to her for me. I don't want her making that statement alone. She is strong, but everyone needs someone, go."

"I'm on it. I got your back," Michael said and left to go to the station.

At the Llanview Police Department, Michael found Evangeline where she was answering the questions calmly. She was a trooper, but he could see her hand tremble slightly as she put the coffee cup down. He walked over and took her hand, saying, "John sent me."

He felt her squeeze his hand and she continued. Finally when the statement was signed, he heard her sigh.

"Don't worry, we will keep him in custody. The charges are breaking and entering and attempted assault," Cerutti said.

"Good and do me a favor. Check the clothes you guys have in evidence. He said he was looking for something. It might be in her coat," Evangeline requested.

"Will do."

"Michael how is John?"

"Ready to run over here and beat somebody down. We need to get to him. You ready?"

"Yes, I'm going to try to reach my mom. Maybe she can take Annie to Marcie's, if that's okay?"

"I'm ahead of you. I called my sweetie already, she's expecting them."

"Did I tell you how much I love you, lately?"

"Well, every time you fix my plate. By the way, I didn't get my dinner," he smiled.

"You will. Now let's go to John. I know he needs to see I'm okay."

"That would be the plan," Michael said.

"Michael, you and John and your plans," Evangeline said shaking her head and for the first time since the incident Evangeline smiled. They took each other's hand and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** A little girl is left on the doorstep of Evangeline Williamson, now she and her friend John McBain must figure out why she was left and figure out how to deal with their new edition.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to OLTL, and the author creates all others.

**Annie: by JohnandVan**

**Chapter 5**

Evangeline left Michael and walked into John's hospital room alone. He looked like hell, but when he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey," he said.

Evangeline rushed to him and went into his arms, curling up in his bed. She didn't care if she was supposed to or not, right now they needed to feel each other's hearts and rest in each other's arms.

"You okay?" John asked.

"I am now."

"What happened?"

Evangeline told him everything. She knew John would read the report anyway, but they told each other the truth, painful or not. It was what made their relationship work.

"I tried not to panic. I was never so glad in all my life, that you gave me self-defense lessons and taught me how to box."

"I'm pretty impressed."

"You should be, it saved my life," she said shivering thinking of what Gabe had planned. She was grateful she was able to save herself.

"I'm just grateful you're okay."

"Me, too, and that you're awake. McBain don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try, but you do know that my work is sometimes going to put me in danger. Can you deal with that?"

"What are you saying, haven't I until now?"

"Yes, but as a girlfriend, not a…"

"Say it, a what?"

"Okay, will you marry me?"

"Marry you, as in become your wife?"

"That would be the plan," he said.

"Well, I don't know. You are just recovering from a knock on the head; you sure you are ready to make this commitment?"

"I was ready from the first kiss, in case you didn't notice."

John felt the blush that heated her whole body.

"I need an answer." John said.

"John, why don't we wait? See how you feel about this tomorrow?"

"No. You are it for me; the woman I want to be my life's partner, can you just say yes."

"Yes."

"Thank you G-d." John said. He pulled her face up to his using his finger to position her lips. Then, he kissed her needing to feel her warmth and it was heaven – sweet and loving, just like her.

Evangeline caught her breath, "I love you, McBain."

"Ditto."

"Say it."

"I love you Williamson; and I will be so proud to be your husband and have you for my wife."

"Ditto."


End file.
